


Overstimulated

by jackwabbit



Series: I Rang the Bell with My Heart in My Mouth [18]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Culmets - Freeform, Double Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Post-two, Pre-three.Spoilers: General Series Knowledge Through The End of Season Two.Summary: Sometimes, even when it’s good, it’s just too much.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: I Rang the Bell with My Heart in My Mouth [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904764
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Overstimulated

**Author's Note:**

> Stories in this series originally written and posted as inspiration struck. Later reordered into chronological order. See notes above for more information on time frame/related stories.

It’s their first time since Hugh’s return, and while both are willing, it’s Paul who sets the pace.

Suddenly, Hugh’s voice startles him.

“No.”

It’s only one word, but it stops Paul in his tracks. He pulls back, eyes questioning.

“No?”

“No,” Hugh repeats.

Paul nods.

“Okay.”

Hugh huffs out a frustrated sigh.

“Sorry. I thought I…”

“It’s okay,” breathes Paul.

Hugh bites his lower lip and looks away.

“It’s just…”

Paul caresses Hugh’s cheek.

“Whatever it is, it’s okay,” he whispers.

Hugh still tries to explain.

“The jahSepp. They…”

Paul’s other hand holds Hugh’s other cheek.

“I know.”

A tear escapes Hugh’s eye.

“For so long, it was just… so… much.”

Paul wipes the tear away.

“And this…” Paul trails off, gesturing between the two of them, then continues. “This is too much?”

Hugh nods, still not meeting Paul’s eyes.

“Yeah,” he admits.

Paul kisses Hugh’s forehead.

“Okay.”

Then he leans back, pulling his hands away from Hugh’s face and giving him space.

Hugh finally looks Paul in the eye.

Then he slowly smiles, and this time around, it’s Hugh who says it first.

“I… I love you.”

It’s shaky, yet secure.

And now it’s Paul’s turn to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In my headcanon, Paul said “I love you” first to Hugh the first time around, as referenced in my drabble, “Situational.” So I figured it was Hugh’s turn. Also, consent is very, very sexy. Just saying.


End file.
